the_amazing_world_of_gumballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Voice
"The Voice" is the thirty-first episode of Season 2 of The Amazing World of Gumball. It is the sixty-seventh episode overall. Synopsis Gumball and Darwin must apologize to everyone they know after getting a threatening message on Elmore Plus. Plot Gumball and Darwin are on Elmore Plus and read some posts, labeling most of them as annoying. Because of this, they post as well, insulting the others. They see Alan giving everyone thumbs up on their posts, so they send him a message, mocking him, but he merely gives that a thumbs up as well. Annoyed even further, they block him and decide to block everyone that annoys them. They block everyone and then receive a threatening message. At school, they discuss the identity of whoever sent the message and realize that it could be anybody, so they decide to apologize to everybody. They apologize to Sussie, who says she likes everything, so Gumball slaps her and knocks off one of her eyes. He puts it on and apologizes, then walks away. She said she liked it and continues to slap herself. They apologize to Tobias who refuses to accept their apology and hug them, so they shove him out of the locker room, take his towel and whip him with it (in front of their classmates) until he accepts their apology. They then try to apologize to Leslie, who quickly apologizes and walks away from them in fear. They then try to apologize to Alan, Carrie, and Masami, who are confused and admit they did not get upset at them for being blocked in Elmore Plus, so Gumball and Darwin go to the field track, where they go to apologize to the ice cream girl, who mentions her real name is Sarah, right before her ice cream head falls off and splatters on the bleachers. Afterwards, Gumball and Darwin believe they are now safe after apologizing to everybody. However, they get another threatening e-mail in the library until the mystery figure uses his psionic powers to nearly destroy the library. Completely frightened, Gumball and Darwin then run to the hallways and, because of their intense paranoia, try to fight each other with trophies, just as the mystery figure intended, but when Gumball and Darwin stop fighting and make amends, the mystery figure gets mad once more and attacks. In an unexpected twist, it turns out to be William, who was trying to use his psionic powers to destroy Gumball and Darwin because they always ignore him. Just when it looked like he was going to kill them in the locker room, William realizes that they weren't ignoring what he was saying, he can't speak. He stops his reign of terror, apologizing for what he's done. He flies toward Gumball and Darwin to try and comfort them, but Gumball hits William with a tennis racket, knocking him out of a window. The episode ends. Characters Main Characters *Gumball *Darwin *William Minor Characters *Anais *Masami *Carmen *Alan *Sussie *Tobias *Juke *Penny *Carrie *Felix *Leslie *Richard (mentioned) *Nicole (real-life image) *Sarah *Anton (cameo) *Carmen's mother (mentioned) *Barney (mentioned) *Masami's grandmother (mentioned) *Anton's grandfather (mentioned) Trivia *This is William's first major role in an episode. *Tobias breaks the fourth wall by indirectly stating that he should be the show's main character, instead of being one of the supporting cast. **This is compounded by the fact that he is one of the most common background characters in cameo appearances. *This episode marks Sarah's first speaking role. *In the UK, this episode premiered on a Tuesday instead of on a Monday like it usually does. *This is Anais' first Season 2 appearance in Elmore Junior High. *This episode reveals that nobody can hear William when he is "speaking." *As Gumball and Darwin fight each other while being watched, the audio William talks over is recycled from the fight involving invisible items in "The Sidekick." Continuity *Gumball and Darwin's duckface picture from "The Colossus" is seen again. *Penny posted a status going to the doc about her blueberry allergies, which was revealed in "The Dream." *Tobias' beach photo from "The Words" can be seen as his profile picture on Elmore Plus. *The deer like creature from "The Picnic" can be seen as a user's profile picture on Elmore Plus. *The live-action version of Nicole from "The Job" can be seen as a user's profile picture on Elmore Plus. *Gumball and Darwin seem to have accepted Hector's friend request from "The Colossus." *The music that plays when Darwin forces an apology out of Tobias is the background music from "Who's Gettin' Candy?" from "The Limit." Cultural References *The hair that Darwin grew is based off that of J.G. Quintel, the creator of Regular Show. *Gumball wears Darwin as a suit, similar to what Finn does to Jake in the Adventure Time episodes "The Silent King" and "Jake Suit." *Gumball surrounded by woodland creatures could be a possible reference to Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Goofs/Errors *Gumball's whiskers disappear during the whole time he wears Darwin as a suit, although they are supposed to be visible through said angle. *William messages Gumball and Darwin on Elmore Plus, though they do not know it is him due to having blocked him. This is not how blocking works in real social media because blocked users are not able to message, let alone connect with the person who blocked them at all. *When Tobias passes Gumball and Darwin in the cafeteria, he can be seen in his Season One design. fr:La voix Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes